Enter The Dreaming
by websurffer
Summary: WARNINGS : Explicit Slash between the Master and the Doctor with BDSM overtones. Could be seen as a missing scene from the Doctor's time on the Valiant. PWP.


A/N: This is actually based on a very disturbing dream I had (which was disturbing mainly because in the dream I was not only a MAN but I was having sex as a man with another man. Which, as a woman, was very very strange).

WARNINGS : Explicit Slash between the Master and the Doctor with BDSM overtones.

* * *

The Master cradled the Doctor's naked and trembling form in deceptively gentle arms. He stroked soothing lines down the Doctor's back. A full body blush engulfed the other Time Lord. Naked and curled carefully in his best enemy's lap there was no way for the Doctor to hide his arousal.

"Shh..shhh.." The Doctor trembled violently. "I know you're not used to this my dear Theta, but I think that you like it. Isn't that right?"

Hesitantly, ashamed and afraid to admit, the Doctor nodded.

"But Doctor, you don't need to pretend with me. I'll give you what you want, so long as your good." The Master's hands continuously traced arching pathways across bare flesh, dipping lower with each pass. "But you have to ask for it, Doctor. I won't force this on you. You have to admit that you want it."

A few moments passed in the dim room, the Doctor trying to resist giving in to his own desires. The Master waited patiently though, he knew that eventually the Doctor would give in.

"P-please, Master. Please..."

Triumphant and pleased, the Master smirked. He dipped his fingers into a small jar of lubricant that he'd placed near by. His other hand drew the Doctor's chin up, lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Without warning, the Master thrust two fingers up into the Doctor, biting down harshly on his lower lip at the same time. The pleasure-pain jolted the Doctor backwards, driving him more firmly onto the fingers inside him.

Leaving the Doctor's mouth, the Master bit and sucked his way down the pale expanse of throat now bared to him. He moved his fingers with slightly less care than he perhaps should have, favoring speed over the Doctor's pleasure in preparing him. As it was the Doctor was writhing and moaning, panting desperately for more, more, more.

The Master's fleeting patience waned quickly and he pulled his hand free from within the other's body. The Doctor, beyond much coherent thought, whimpered and thrust backwards, seeking something to fill him. Carefully shifting the needy form in his lap, the Master unzipped his trousers and freed his cock. Barely coating it with lube, he repositioned the Doctor and thrust up and into both the body and mind of the other Time Lord.

The two of them rocked together, the Doctor still curled in the Master's lap much as he had been before. The slight friction from the Master's suit jacket was almost too much stimulation when combined with the cock buried deep within his ass and the mind thrust deep within his own. The Master ghosted over long forgotten pleasure centers and, quite without warning the Doctor came, shaking and gasping, before going limp in the Master's arms.

Chuckling gently, the Master carefully rolled them, remaining within the Doctor through the movement. The other Time Lord was boneless in his grasp and easily allowed the Master to reposition him, bending his knees and placing his feet flat against the bed. Pinning the Doctor's wrists loosely above his head, the Master set a languid pace. The Doctor's eyes were hazy and he was making small sounds from the strange tri-tone Gallifreian alphabet, his hips moving vaguely in the syncopated rhythm favored by Time Lords. Quite soon the Master came, signaled only by a slight hitch in his breathing, before carefully pulling out and cleaning himself off. Zipping his trousers back up, the Master made sure his suit was in order before turning back towards the bed.

The Doctor lay, staring vaguely into the distance, exactly in the position the Master had left him in. The slightly iridescent semen from both of their spendings was smeared across his stomach and was just beginning to leak from his ass. The Master stroked a hand gently along the Doctor's jaw line, chuckling when it garnered no response.

As he turned and left the room, the Master realized that, for once, he didn't particularly mind the relentless pounding of the drums.


End file.
